Touché
by Hyrate
Summary: Take one bored Lucy plus a hyperactive Natsu equals a bedroom. Lemon/Explicit/Ten times Warning!


**Touché**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(Should I warn you more?)_**

One fine after noon while everyone in the Fairy Tail guild was busy, Lucy was quietly sitting down on the bar and letting some of her boredom show. She was drinking a bottle of mead and hoping something would change the course of her day.

"Why can't I get a first class job?" she sighed dramatically and dropped her head on the counter. "And its so hot here..."

She pulled her collar a little lower and sighed.

"Hey, Lucy!" a voice suddenly called.

Lucy looked around and saw Natsu looking at her tits.

"Err… Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked up at her.

"Why are you looking at my breast like that?"

Natsu blinked at her, and then grinned.

"Oh, I just thought they're getting bigger. Aren't they too heavy to carry around?"

Lucy grimaced at the foolishness of the dragon slayer.

"It's not like I can just leave it at home like a pet, you know…" she sighed in exasperation.

Natsu went to have a closer look, and then without further ado reached a hand on Lucy's left breast and squeezed it gently. Lucy was so taken by surprised that her sexy voice moaned at the touch.

"Oh~"

Natsu looked at her in interest. Lucy was red in the face and embarrassed for her reaction.

"They're so soft, you're lucky to have softies like these around, Lucy." Natsu smiled at her genuinely. Lucy blushed even more but with a frown on her face.

"You shouldn't have touched it." She muttered softly as she squirmed on the chair.

Natsu tilted his head on one side, looking puzzled.

"Something wrong with that? I just thought they are really nice to touch. Oh well, see you around Lucy, I gotta go check out Happy."

He was about to turn around when a tug on his arm stopped him. Natsu looked around and saw Lucy was clutching his arm looking as if she wanted to say something.

"Lucy?"

"Uhmm… Natsu… if you want, we can go to my place… I mean, I'm so bored right now... you know…and if you wanna touch both my breast…haha..."

Natsu blinked, and then his grin widened.

"That'd be fantastic!"

Moments later found the two entering Lucy's apartment. Lucy went over and locked the door while Natsu looked around.

"Why am I doing this…" she muttered to herself as she sat on the bed. She watched as Natsu followed her and stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" he said as he stood in front of her.

Lucy stared at him as if hesitating, and then slowly reached for the hem of her clothes and pulled it up. Natsu watched her with interest.

"Whoa, Lucy, you've got a thing for Gray's hobby?"

"Shut up, you idiot." Lucy threw her upper clothes on the floor and stared at Natsu with a red face. She was only wearing her bra on her top body now. Natsu stared at her breast.

"Whoa… they really are so big… what do you do to make them grow this big?"

"It's not…" Lucy started but Natsu suddenly knelt in front of her with his eyes transfixed on her healthy breast that she forgot what she wanted to say.

"So…big…" Natsu said, his eyes rounding on it.

"You… you can touch it…" Lucy gulped.

Natsu nodded and reached both palm on her breast. Lucy took in some breaths and closed her eyes.

"Lucy… they are really so soft…just like a butt…"

"Stop mumbling stupid things and concentrate on touching them!"

Lucy moaned as Natsu began to grope her tits. She suddenly felt his palms going inside her bra and cupping her tits with one massive squeeze.

"Ohhhh….!"

"Amazing, Lucy…" Natsu's face began to turn red and sweat as he observe Lucy's changing expression every time he squeeze her breast, "You're enjoying this!"

"I… I am…" Lucy nodded, her bra already on top of her breast and forgotten as Natsu continued to stroke her tits.

"I wanna taste them." Natsu suddenly said and before Lucy could react, he bent down and sipped on her right nipple. Lucy could only scream.

"Yahh!"

Natsu sipped-sucked on the nipple with his eyes close, his other palm still cupping the left breast. Lucy moaned her pleasure and felt her body's temperature rise up.

"Natsu…!"

Natsu did not stop kissing her nipples and he turned to the left one. The right nipple was already hard and wet from his saliva. Lucy could feel Natsu's tongue circling her nipple, biting it, and then sucking on it again like playing with a lollipop. She wanted him to touch her somewhere else but her voice was too occupied by soft moans.

Quite suddenly, Natsu stopped. Lucy opened her watery eyes and stared at him.

"Natsu…?"

Natsu's face was looked so hot and red, and it was like he was holding on something.

"I need to cum…" he suddenly said that made Lucy look down on his dick. She could see it getting hard from his pants. Without further ado, Lucy dropped on the floor, pulled Natsu's white pants down a little and then grabbed hold of his already hard dick. The moment her hands touched it, Natsu let out a stifle of moan.

"Lucy…ngh!"

Lucy put his dick inside her mouth and started working on it. The boy could only breathe hard in front of her. Minutes passed… Lucy was doing a very well job as she licked on it, from the head to the long and heating rod. She could feel it getting bigger every time she swallows it… then suddenly she felt it reach its limit, and Natsu began to breathe quickly in front of her.

"Natsu," she called as she felt her own body rising up with him, "Put it inside me… now…"

Natsu stared at her through hazy eyes and then nodded.

Lucy pulled out her panty and sat on the bed, spreading her legs in the process. Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at her opening. He dropped on his feet and stared transfixed at her vagina.

"Whoa... you're really wet…"

"Natsu… inside…" Lucy moaned from the bed but Natsu merely raised his hands and touched her entrance. She cried softly and wriggled her buttocks, expecting her desires moments from then.

Natsu continued to finger her entrance with the tip of his thumb, watching with interest as her hot fluid stick to his fingers.

"So amazing…"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as if begging so he stood up and stroked his dick.

He pointed it at her entrance, and then slowly pushed it inside. Lucy grabbed his arms which were holding her legs wide. They both had the same intense expression, and slowly, Natsu slid his dick inside her.

"Can you feel that?" he asked in enthusiasm, "I'm inside you now! This is amazing!"

"Ohhhh…"

Natsu grinned. "You're so sensitive!"

Lucy bit her lips and continued moaning.

Natsu rocked their bodies, his dick slipping in and out of her vagina. Lucy clutched Natsu's arm tightly as she felt his dick digging deep down her with the rhymed movements. Natsu leaned down as he continued to penetrate her insides and pushed harder.

"More… ahhh…!" Lucy cried in anguish and excitement. Natsu then grabbed her buttocks and pulled her up, making the slide motion of his dick more deeply dug. "ahhh!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck deeply and her legs around his waist. Natsu's mouth on the other hand found her breast and sucked on them again while his hands are busy on her ass.

It was a great scene as the two continued to have sex in that amazing form. Natsu pushed Lucy on the wall and continued digging in her like a busy miner. Lucy's own body was shaking willingly, as she continued to accept what he was giving her.

"So hot…" she moaned out of nowhere, "You're dick's so hot and big… Natsu…"

"And your inside too… god I wanna dig in to you deeply!" Natsu exclaimed as he catch up a hurried paced and continued stroking.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried so suddenly again and her clutch on his shoulder tightened, "I think I'm-"

"Me too-!" cried the dragon slayer.

He put her body on the bed and raised her legs up to his neck. He then continued rocking backward and forward in an intense way that made Lucy feel her body's vibrating.

"I'm-!"

"Me too~!"

"Ahhh!"

*squelching sounds*

Natsu lay beside Lucy on the bed and they were both breathing really fast. Both their bodies were full of perspiration but neither started to move.

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered suddenly, "You're body's amazing… so hot… so… hot…"

"Thanks…" she smiled.

"I wanna do this again…can I?"

"Only if you promise to make me feel good again."

"Then that'd be an everyday challenge for me~!"

"Heh."

"Speaking of which, I think I can ask Gray for some position tactics."

"What- Gray? And who does he make it to?"

"A couple of girls… most of the time Erza."

"Seriously?"

"You should stop being so surprised, yah know?"

Natsu leaned forward Lucy's body and kissed her lips. Lucy answered him and they kissed hotly for a few minutes before Natsu turned and sucked on her pinkish nipples once more.

"Let's have another go!" he said as he got up and nailed her on the bed.

"What- hey! I can't anymore-!"

"Oh yes you can!"

"Natsu- ohmmm!"

**The End.**


End file.
